The current conventional temperature sensors basically have a complex design, large circuit size and high power consumption issues. For example, a temperature sensor, commonly seen in market and constituted by a proportional-to-absolute-temperature (PTAT) source, a bandgap voltage reference and an analog-to-digital converter, has a complex design, a large circuit size and consumes more power.